higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Club
thumb|310pxSchon seit Anfang der ersten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" existiert der Club. In dem Club befinden sich alle Hauptcharaktere der Serie, darunter die Anführerin Mion Sonozaki (das auch sehr offensichtlich ist) die Club mitglieder Rika Furude, Keiichi Maebara, Satoko Houjou, Rena Ryuugu später auch Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki. Mion Sonozaki gründete den Club, damit sie alle sich besser kennenlernen und Freund schaften schließen. Warum andere aus der Klasse, zum Beispiel Okamaru und Tomita, nicht teil nehmen "dürfen" liegt wahrscheinlich an das interesse der Freundschaft an den welchen Ort sie leben oder aufgrund des Charakters (Dieses der Fall in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei ist). Die Club Aktivitäten finden fast immer in der Schule statt und wenn nicht meistens in dem Spielzeug Geschäft von Mions Onkel, wenn jemand aus dem Club fehlt bzw. Krank ist fallen die Spiele/Aktivitäten meistens aus. In den Aktivitäten spielen sie gemeinsam Spiele und wenn jemand von ihnen verliert gibt es ein so genanntes "Straf Spiel". Bei diesen Strafen darf der gewinner alles mit dem verlierer machen was er will. Zu den meisten Strafen gehört das anziehen von Kleidern oder andere "Straf Spiel Outfits". Mion die Anführerin entscheidet die meiste Zeit welches Spiel gespielt wird. In der zweiten Staffel "''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai''" in Folge 24. "''Festbegleitendes Kapitel 11 - Das Ende''" stellt sich Mion vor ihren Clubmitglieder und nimmt sie in Schutz da Miyo Takano eine Waffe auf sie richtete. Mion übernahm selbt die Verantwortung für das geschehen. Sie war bereit ihr Leben für ihre Clubmitglieder zu opfern. In Matsuribayashi-hen ergab es, dass der Club von Mion ursprünglich für Zwecke der Aufbewahrung für Satoko und Satoshi war um vor den missbrauchen ihrer Tante abgelengt zu sein. In diesen Club sollten sie Spaß haben und ihren Stress abbauen zu können. Club Mitglieder "Club Leader" Mion Sonozaki: Mion ist die Club Anführerin. Sie nimmt viel Stolz in ihrer Verantwortung und bestimmt die Spiele die sie spielen. Sie neigt dazu zu gewinnen und liebt es Keiichi mit Strafen zu belästigen. Rena offenbarte, dass Mion damals der größte Verlierer im Club war. "Cute Mode" Rena Ryuugu: Früher war sie die Verliererin bevor Keiichi im Club kam. Wenn sie verliert sind ihr die Strafen nicht peinlich. Im Club hat sie eine neutrale Position. "Magician of Words" Keiichi Maebara: Keiichi ist der "loser" des Clubs. Er verliert nicht nur die meisten Spiele sondern bekommt auch die schlimmsten Strafen - besonders, wenn Mion die gewinnerin eines spieles war. Auf der anderen Seite ist er sehr stolz wenn es ihm gelingt gegen Mion zu gewinnen. "Trapmaster" Satoko Houjou: Satoko ist die Fallen-meisterin des Clubs. Sie ist extrem gut darin Fallen zu legen und sie in Spielen an zu wenden. "Racoon" Rika Furude: Egal wie oft sie gewinnt oder verliert, sie scheint immer glücklich zu sein. Shion Sonozaki: Sie scheint wie Rena in dem Club neutral zu sein. Hanyuu Furude: Hanyuu spielte im Club das erste mal ein Karten Spiel. Sie war beinahe am verlieren, da Mion ihr half war Keiichi der verlierer. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai bekam sie keinen besonderen Titel. Obwohl an einem Punkt, Mion "Vielversprechender Neuling", zu ihr sagte. Den Titel hätte sie haben können wenn sie länger geblieben wäre. Satoshi Houjou: Obwohl er während der Serie kein Mitglied des Clubs war, ist es sicher, dass er, wenn er zurückkehrt, ein Teil davon wird. In ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'', als Rika in einer neuen Welt war, waren Satoshi, Mion und Rena dafür einen Club zu gründen. Die Spiele In dem Club werden sehr viele Spiele, meistens in der Schule, gespielt. Sie haben eine Menge Spiele an Auswahl. Ob es Schwarzer Peter oder andere Kartenspiele sind, gibt es immer Strafen für den Verlierer. Regeln #Der Gewinner kann mit dem Verlierer tun und machen was er will. #Als Club-Mitglied dürfen sie alles tun was ihnen den Sieg verhilft (Schummeln). #Sie müssen durch die Strafe, egal was passiert. Galerie Club Spiel.jpg Club Spiel Strafen.jpg Club Spiel Strafen 1.jpg Club Straf Spiel 3.JPG Club Straf Spiel 4.JPG Club mitglieder.JPG Straf Spiel Outfit 2.JPG Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Organisation